Waterloo Road (TV series)
Waterloo Road is a British television drama series set in a Scottish comprehensive school of the same name that was first broadcast on BBC One on 9 March 2006. The first series contained eight episodes and ended on 27 April 2006. The show was subsequently commissioned for a second series consisting of twelve episodes. The second series began on 18 January 2007 and ended on 26 April 2007. A third series was commissioned, consisting of twenty episodes, premiering on 11 October 2007 and ending on 13 March 2008. The show's fourth series contained twenty episodes and aired from 7 January 2009 to 20 May 2009. Waterloo Road came under the threat of being axed following the show's fourth series due to the planned demolishing of the show's location at the time ; however, these plans did not go ahead until after the seventh series and the show was commissioned for two additional series each consisting of twenty episodes. The fifth series started on 28 October 2009 and aired its finale on 15 July 2010. The sixth series ran from 1 September 2010 to 6 April 2011. A seventh series was commissioned in April 2010 and was later expanded to thirty episodes, which began airing on 4 May 2011 and ended on 25 April 2012. Following the seventh series, the show was commissioned for a further fifty episodes to air over two series and relocated to its current setting of Greenock Academy in Scotland after the eventual demolition of the previous location in Rochdale. At its new location, Waterloo Road became an independent school as opposed to it being a comprehensive school in the past seven series. The eighth series ran for thirty episodes between 23 August 2012 and 4 July 2013. The school benefactor left Waterloo Road at the end of series eight and thus once more the school is a comprehensive. The ninth series, which consists of twenty episodes, began on 5 September 2013 and is currently airing. On 19 September 2013, a tenth series was commissioned. Cast Synopsis Series 1 (2006) The first episode of Waterloo Road was broadcast on 9 March 2006, having been filmed the previous autumn. Characters included headmaster Jack Rimmer (played by Jason Merrells), deputy head Andrew Treneman (played by Jamie Glover) and pastoral care teacher Kim Campbell (played by Angela Griffin). A common theme throughout Series One was the threat of the school's closure by the governors owing to falling pupil numbers, bad pupil behaviour, and the bad publicity it had been receiving prior to Jack's appointment as headmaster. Rimmer, formerly deputy head, became headmaster when the previous head Brian Vasey had a nervous breakdown after 30 years at the school. Other storylines included the death of pupil Adam Deardon in a car crash. Donte Charles, who had been driving the car involved, blamed himself for Deardon's death and was remanded into custody for three months. Donte's girlfriend Chlo Grainger also blamed herself for the death of Adam and putting her best friend Holly Tattersall in a deep coma, from which she later regained consciousness. Donte later receives a suspended sentence and Chlo is not charged with any crime, although her behaviour had contributed to Donte crashing the car. The series also focused upon the behaviour of troubled pupil Lewis Seddon, culminating in him sexually harassing Kim Campbell. Jack Rimmer was furious when he learnt about Lewis's behaviour and expelled him, only for the governors to overrule him and reduce his expulsion to a 15-day suspension, but Lewis's mother then withdrew him from the school after Jack threatened to report her for benefit fraud unless she removed him. Lewis later attacked Jack in his office after school and tried to set him on fire, only for French teacher Steph Haydock (Denise Welch) to foil him. Another important theme of the series was the break-up of Tom and Lorna Clarkson's short-lived marriage, due to Tom's love for another member of staff and Lorna's best friend, Izzie Redpath, who was already having family problems with her former partner and two teenage daughters, Chlo and Mika Grainger. Finally, the LEA's decide to keep Waterloo Road open for the foreseeable future. The final moments of the series see Lorna taking a step towards the edge of a canal. Series 2 (2007) Series 2 of Waterloo Road featured 12 episodes. The first episode of the second series featured a number of new main characters: pupil Brett Aspinall (played by Tom Payne), sponsor governor Roger Aspinall (played by Nick Sidi) and school secretary Davina Shackleton (played by Christine Tremarco). Series 2 began airing on BBC One Scotland on 14 January 2007 and in the rest of the UK on 18 January 2007. The audience learns that Lorna has survived what was portrayed as an attempted suicide at the end of series 1, when she jumped into a canal following the collapse of her marriage. As the series progresses, however, it becomes obvious that her troubles are far from over. Meanwhile, Tom and Izzie were expecting their first child together, until Izzie loses the baby after falling over during an argument with Lorna. After a period of manipulative and attention-seeking behaviour on the part of Lorna, she realises that she and Tom were not meant to be together. Lorna is diagnosed with Multiple sclerosis and her life becomes even more stressful. She re-unites Izzie and Tom, before committing suicide rather than living with MS, leaving Tom and Izzie absolutely distraught and heartbroken. Other notable storylines in series 2 included the arrival and departure of prospective sponsor governors Jerry Preston and Roger Aspinall, drug-dealing by Gemma Seddon and Jed Seddon, the alcoholism of trainee teacher Russell Millen, the perversion of canteen assistant Kevin Hurst, the bullying of Mika Grainger by fellow-pupil Leigh-Ann Galloway, the return of former pupil Maxine Barlow, and the arrival of a new sixth former named Brett Aspinall (son of governor Roger), who starts an affair with the new school secretary and breaks a lot of the teenage girls hearts during the series. His true love, however, is Mika Grainger. And it looks as if he's not the only one who feels that way either... A portion of the soundtrack in series two was provided by Cornish band, Thirteen Senses. In final moments of this series, Jack gets attacked by the local drug dealer Jed Seddon, and as Jed pulls out a knife on him, Izzie Redpath is passing by and spots the pair. She rushes into the fight, and just as she shouts Jack's name, Jed turns around in surprise and Izzie fatally runs into the knife, stabbing her right through the stomach. Jed scarpers, and Izzie is left in the carpark clutching onto Jack, who was crying for help, yet no one came. Series 3 (2007–08) The third, 20-part series began in October 2007 with several new characters including a new deputy head teacher played by Bob the Builder star Neil Morrissey and, by episode seven, a new headmistress played by Eva Pope. The series began with headmaster Jack Rimmer recording a radio documentary featuring the death of his colleague Izzie Redpath (played by Jill Halfpenny). Jack had witnessed Izzie's stabbing at the very end of the previous series, although it had not been revealed until then that she had died. With Andrew Treneman gone, having accepted a teaching post in Rwanda, Eddie (played by Neil Morrissey) became the deputy head. Rimmer resigned as head teacher in episode 6 due to misuse of the school budget. He was succeeded by Rachel Mason (Eva Pope), an ex-prostitute who used to be named Amanda Fenshaw. With Kim Campbell travelling to Rwanda with Andrew, she was replaced by Steph Haydock as Head of Pastoral Care. Steph was later replaced by Tom Clarkson in the second half of the series. One storyline in the first half of the series is the marriage of Chlo Grainger and Donte Charles, which is thrown into turmoil when Donte finds Chlo having an affair with her sister's boyfriend, Brett Aspinall, which also enraged Mika Grainger. As a result, Chlo ran away to Manchester where she found accommodation with a criminal and his girlfriend. After returning to Waterloo Road, it is revealed that Chlo and Donte are filing for divorce, and Donte starts dating fellow pupil Celine Dixon (played by Zeriozha Burt-Skeete). Series 3 also sees the arrival of new staff and pupils. Two new members of staff include Jasmine Koreshi (played by Shabana Bakhsh), a young English teacher, plus Matt Wilding (played by Chris Geere), the newly appointed head of Music and Drama who lives with his partner Colin. Pupils introduced in the third series include Aleesha Dillon (played by Lauren Thomas), Danielle Harker (played by Lucy Dixon), Karla Bentham (played by Jessica Baglow), who has Asperger syndrome, Paul Langley (played by Thomas Milner), and Bolton Smilie (played by Tachia Newall). The first half also saw the departure of ex-bully Lewis Seddon, who served as a canteen assistant in the first half of the season. The second half of the third series began on 10 January 2008. The third series finale aired on 13 March 2008 in most of the UK. Scotland was running three days behind due to a football league event, and was 2 episodes behind. In week beginning 10 March, two episodes aired. In the second half of series 3, Davina Shackleton was accused of having a sexual relationship with a pupil and was then forced to date the pupil's father, only for her to be saved by Tom Clarkson. Other storylines in the second half of the series include Jasmine Koreshi being accused by new pupil Michaela White (played by Zaraah Abrahams) for assault, the perversion of supply teacher Wilson Bingham, the restored chemistry of Mika Graigner and Brett Aspinall, who together start to fight for environmental rights (like not allowing a tree in the school fields to be felled), the deportation of pupil Sameen Azizi, plus a plagiarism scam which catches the exam board's attention. The London-based band Athlete have had various tracks from the 2008-released album Beyond the Neighbourhood featured in Series 3. The final episode attracted 6 million viewers. In the final episode of Series 3, a fire spread through the school. Davina Shackleton was rushed to hospital with smoke inhalation, while Rachel Mason and Stuart Hordley (the contractor that was going to build Rachel's new building (Rachel chose him because he threatened to blackmail her with her past if she refused)), whose careless disposal of a cigarette had started the blaze) were trapped under falling rubble inside the school. Series 4 (2009) The 20-part fourth series was commissioned in December 2007. The series began on BBC One on Wednesday 7 January 2009, with the show's first 90-minute opening episode. Rachel Mason (played by Eva Pope) and Davina Shackleton (played by Christine Tremarco) return following the fire that nearly destroyed the school and left her badly injured. Examples of characters from the previous series who have left the school include: Mika Grainger, Brett Aspinall (both of whom left for University having graduated) and Celine Dixon. The fate of Stuart Hordley is left unanswered. The fourth series introduces several new characters who become focal points of the subsequent episodes. For example, the Kelly family seems to be the epitome of the "Family from Hell" and consists of an alcoholic mother Rose Kelly and her five children: eldest son Marley, borderline psychopath Earl, daughter Sambuca, 11-year-old Denzil, and baby Prince. New Head of PE Rob Cleaver begins a relationship with English teacher Jasmine Koreshi and becomes the boxing mentor of pupil Bolton Smilie. He is later sacked by Rachel and Eddie Lawson when it transpires he is giving Bolton pills in order to help him win an important match, ultimately ending his and Jasmine's relationship. Rachel Mason's sister Melissa Ryan and nephew Philip are also introduced. Maxine Barlow is tragically killed when her relationship with psychotic Earl Kelly comes to an explosive end, and she is fatally shot. Realising she had made a huge mistake in ever trusting him, she dies in the arms of those who loved her most, Steph and Janeece. Moments after Maxines' death, Earl is arrested. Former teacher Kim Campbell (played by Angela Griffin) returns from Rwanda in episode 11 and brings with her a baby girl, Grace, who she claims is her daughter. However, after immigration officers investigate, it transpires that Kim has in fact smuggled Grace into the UK illegally. Former Deputy Head Andrew Treneman (played by Jamie Glover) makes a brief return in episodes 19 and 20 during a Rwandan fundraising day being held at the school, and is reunited with Kim. Chlo Grainger gives birth to a baby girl, Izzy, near the end of the series, having got back with Donte following their split in the previous series. In the final episode Ralph Mellor went mad and knocked the front of the school down with a digger. The series also marked the exit of long-term characters Davina Shackleton (who eventually qualifies as a teacher but later leaves Rochdale following Tom's new-found relationship with Rose), Donte Charles, Chlo Grainger and Janeece Bryant. Marley Kelly, Eddie Lawson (Neil Morrissey), Matt Wilding (Chris Geere), Flick Mellor (Sadie Pickering), Jasmine Koreshi (Shabana Bakhsh) and Andrew Treneman (Jamie Glover) also made their final appearances in episode 20. The final episode aired on 20 May 2009 and attracted 4.5 million viewers. Series 5 (2009–10) In March 2009 Shed Media confirmed that a 20-part fifth series had been commissioned by the BBC. The new commission will bring the total number of episodes to 80. Filming began on 11 May 2009 and the series began airing on Wednesday 28 October (Sunday 25 October on BBC One Scotland). For the first time, the series was also filmed in HD. Series 5 follows the merger of Waterloo Road with the local posh, private school – John Fosters. The current Head Teacher, Rachel Mason, and newly appointed executive Head Teacher, Max Tyler (played by Tom Chambers), immediately clash, causing a lot of tension, especially when Max takes the liberty of using Rachel's office. It isn't just the tension in the Heads' office that is brewing, the rivalry in the playground as well as the staffroom is unimaginable. Six new teachers from John Fosters transferred to Waterloo Road to support the merger, much to the disapproval of snobby John Fosters and new Food Technology teacher Ruby Fry (Elizabeth Berrington), and to the immediate shock of hopeless newly qualified teacher, Helen Hopewell (Vinette Robinson), whom the pupils, and some staff, soon label 'Hopeless Hopewell.' Other John Fosters staff transfers include New Deputy Head and Science teacher Christopher Mead (William Ash) and Head of Modern Languages Jo Lipsett (Sarah-Jane Potts). A mix of new pupils also soon make their mark with their obvious disapproval of Waterloo Road and its existing pupils and staff, causing fights amongst both. This is a new term for Waterloo Road, with many challenges for both staff and students, not all of whom will cope. Episode 8 marks the departure of hopeless English teacher Helen Hopewell, who takes it upon herself to leave after realising that her bribery of the students to ensure their good behaviour during her teaching inspection will result in her sacking. Before she took her undignified leave from Waterloo Road, Helen left Rachel a computer disc, proving that Max had taken her on not just "for being a good student", but also because they had had a fling. Max Tyler's increasingly desperate attempts to control the school eventually result in the end of his teaching career. After he brutally shoves Rachel's nephew, Philip Ryan, against a filing cabinet (in episode 9), resulting in an extremely large and painful-looking bruise on his back, Philip struggles to keep quiet. Shocked by Philip's bruise, Ruby Fry mentions it to Kim Campbell (who incidentally is having an affair with Max). Eventually, Philip admits how he received his injury. Max is fired much to the delight of the staff and pupils. Rachel and Chris also kiss in Episode 10. When Waterloo Road came back on air 3 months later, in Episode 11 Kim Campbell announces that she is pregnant with Max's baby. New students are introduced, in one-off appearances, in Episode 11 (Bianka), 12 (Craig) and 13 (Aidan). Adam Fleet arrives, an old friend of Rachel and he later proposes to her, whilst Steph starts dating Chris' father, Oliver. The main storyline throughout the second half of Series 5 is Finn Sharkey, an unruly pupil who causes havoc. He graffitis the staffroom, does drugs and forces Amy to deface a valuable painting in Episode 18. In Episode 16, after Finn has done drugs with Amy and Josh, Josh spikes Tom's dinner and when he later drives Kim to the hospital, he hallucinates and crashes, although they both survive, including Kim's baby. In Episode 17, Jo Lipsett is suspended for acting inappropriately when student Ros McCain reveals she loves her, whilst Ruby Fry is on medication for the majority for the series. In episode 15 Bolton Smilie and Sam Kelly kiss but Bolton ignores Sam afterwards. Long serving characters Steph Haydock (Denise Welch), Kim Campbell (Angela Griffin), Rachel Mason (Eva Pope), Paul Langley (Thomas Milner), Karla Bentham (Jessica Baglow), Danielle Harker (Lucy Dixon), Aleesha Dillon (Lauren Thomas), Bolton Smilie (Tachia Newall) and Michaela White (Zaraah Abrahams), as well as Philip Ryan (Dean Smith), Siobhan Mailey (Phoebe Dynevor) and Jo Lipsett (Sarah-Jane Potts) left at the end of Series 5. The last episode aired on 15 July 2010 with a strong audience of 4.5m. Series 6 (2010–11) Production and filming for the 20-part sixth series started on 9 November 2009 and finished in May 2010. The series started airing on BBC One from 1 September, with the second episode following the next day with a strong audience of 5.1m. Former Silent Witness actress Amanda Burton joined the cast as new headteacher, Karen Fisher, BSc(Hons) MSc Linzey Cocker played alongside Burton as on-screen daughter, Jess Fisher and Ceallach Spellman played her on-screen son, Harry Fisher, Coronation Street actor Lucien Laviscount was cast as rebellious teenager Jonah Kirby and Chelsee Healey (Janeece Bryant) also reprised her role, not as a pupil, but as the new school secretary. On 21 December 2009, it was announced that former Coronation Street actress Tina O'Brien had been cast as Bex Fisher, and that Britain's Got Talent winner George Sampson would be joining the cast as a new Year 11 student, Kyle Stack – his scenes aired from episode 11. Also from episode 11, Scott Haining played Nate Gurney, a love interest for the newly homosexual Josh Stevenson,http://www.rebelschool.co.uk/scott_haining.html Spandau Ballet member and former EastEnders actor Martin Kemp guest starred as Mr. Burley, new character Ronan Burley (Ben-Ryan Davies)'s father,http://www.aimagents.com/actors/make.htm and Karen David portrayed new Head of Spanish, Francesca Montoya. Wil Johnson portrayed new Geography teacher, Marcus Kirby, Jonah's father, and the family was further expanded by the addition of Anna Jobarteh, who played his daughter and new pupil, Ruth. Elaine Symons also reprised her role as Rose Kelly in episode six. Janeece returned to the school pregnant, much to the dismay of Karen. At first, she appeared pleased with the fact that she was pregnant. In episode 3, she revealed to Tom that she did not want her baby. In episode 4, the storyline reveals that John and Ruby have been trying desperately for a baby, but have difficulty doing so because of Ruby's age. Learning of their problems, Janeece approached them with the proposition of adopting her child when she was born. However, when she sees John and Ruby with the baby, she realises that she does love her child, whom Ruby has named Poppy, and she is faced with the dilemma of retrieving her. She eventually succeeds, and names her Cheryl. Other notable storylines include Tom's son, Josh Stevenson, revealing his homosexuality. Josh attempted to kiss his best friend Finn Sharkey who was disgusted with and angry at Josh's behaviour. Josh embarks on a relationship with Lauren Andrews, but realises he is unhappy and unwittingly embarrasses her in front of the whole school. Grantly was having trouble with is wife Fleur who was showing signs of developing Alzheimer's disease, and Steph Haydock returned in episode 9 for a guest appearance, assisting him with his troubles. A small sub-plot in the series was Jess Fisher's relationship with previously clueless science teacher and deputy head Chris Mead, who was appalled when he found out that he had been in a relationship with his boss's daughter. Jess later embarked on a relationship with Jonah Kirby, who was also disgusted when he learned of Jess's antics and was distraught when he caught her flirting with him. Episode 10 featured Grantly placing Fleur in a nursing home after realising that he cannot continue to provide for his wife's high level of need. The episode also revealed that due to Grantly's issues with Fleur, he had been teaching his A-level English class the wrong syllabus, leading to angry parents phoning up the school and Karen having to bear the brunt of all the anger. Jess also found her missing sister Bex, who appeared in their home to collect some belongings. Just as Jess persuaded Bex to stay, Bex walked into her room to find it empty as if she has died. Bex therefore left but following a change of heart, she returned to Karen's office. The episode and this first part of the series is then left on a cliff hanger. The series took a mid-term break from 27 October 2010 and resumed with episodes 11–20 beginning on 2 February 2011 Waterloo Road returned with Karen introducing a separate sex classes policy, which was very unpopular with the new Head of Pastoral Care, Adanna Lawal (Sharlene Whyte). Episode 12 saw Janeece become involved with a pupil Billie Taylor, who claimed her mother was trying to steal her baby, which introduces the second mental health storyline in series 6. The main story during the spring term was the relationship which developed between Cesca and Jonah. This was revealed in episode 19 and Cesca was arrested. In episode 20 she was released on bail, so she and Jonah drove to Gretna Green to get married; she was arrested after the ceremony. Adanna meanwhile tried to unite the sexes with the school production "Cinderfeller" which didn't go according to plan. Kyle and Denzil escape having destroyed the production, and in attempt to impress Kyle, Denzil climbs a railway bridge only to become stuck, hanging off of the bridge in serious danger. Finn became critically injured having fallen off the bridge, however he managed to save Denzil in the process. Series 6 saw the last appearances of Francesca Montoya (Karen David), Ruby Fry (Elizabeth Berrington), Jonah Kirby (Lucien Laviscount), Ruth Kirby (Anna Jobarteh), Marcus Kirby (Wil Johnson), Adanna Lawal (Sharlene Whyte) and Nate Gurney (Scott Haining). It ended on 6 April 2011. Series 7 (2011–12) A seventh series of 20 episodes was announced on 7 April 2010 after Shed Media announced their final results. However, only 10 episodes were filmed due to the difficulty of shooting during the winter months. These episodes were broadcast from 4 May 2011, four weeks after series 6 ended, airing in addition to the usual autumn run of ten episodes that began on 14 September. The third block of episodes was broadcast from 22 February to 25 April 2012 . Robson Green and Mark Benton join the cast as site manager Rob Scotcher and Maths teacher Daniel Chalk respectively. Oliver Lee appears as Rob's son Aiden, and Debra Stephenson as his estranged wife Naomi for four episodes. Poppy Jhakra also appears in the first ten episodes as English teacher Eleanor Chaudry. Other new regular pupils include twin actresses Millie and Hope Katana as Rhona and Shona Mansfield, and Katie McGlynn as Scout from episode 7. The first block of episodes' storylines include teen pregnancy and child abuse. Another significant storyline includes the revelation of pupil, Martin Dunbar's, Gender Dysphoria. Furthermore, a student attends Waterloo Road, after being released from a Youth Detention Centre as a result of being convicted of the murder of a young child. These events lead to Director of Education Richard Whitman (Nicholas Gleaves), aided by inside information from Eleanor, to recommend the school's closure. They also are in favour of dismissing Karen. Other plot elements include the death of Sambuca Kelly from cancer, Vicki and Jess both becoming pregnant by Aiden, and the relationship between Karen and Rob. Eventually the staff and pupils' loyalty saves the school from closure, but Karen's future remains in doubt. Chris also decides to leave the teaching profession after his determination to help Scout causes further trouble for Karen, and Rob resigns as site manager after becoming a qualified teacher. Alec Newman portrays the new headmaster Michael Byrne, from the second block of episodes, with Alex Walkinshaw and Jaye Jacobs as newly married teachers Jez and Sian Diamond, the latter of whom is appointed deputy headteacher with Tom. Paul Nicholls was initially cast as Jez, but was released from his contract after three days of filming due to personal problems affecting shooting.Paul Nicholls leaves 'Waterloo Road' after three days - Waterloo Road News - Soaps - Digital Spy Chris Geere also rejoins the cast, his character Matt Wilding returning to Waterloo Road on Michael's request to reinvigorate the music and drama departments, and Sarah Hadland plays Head of English Linda Radleigh from episodes 13 to 21. New pupils include Phoenix and Harley Taylor (Kaya Moore and Kane Tomlinson-Weaver), Tariq and Trudi Siddiqui (Naveed Choudhry and Aryana Ramkhalawon), and Jez's children Madeline and Zack Diamond (Georgia Henshaw and Lee Abbate) from episodes 11 and 12. Shifaa Arfan plays Tariq and Trudi's younger sister Naseem from episode 21, with canteen assistant Maggie Croft (Melanie Hill) also making her first appearance in the same episode. George Sampson also rejoins the cast as troublemaker, Kyle Stack from episode 21. Heather Peace plays Head of English Nicki Boston from episode 23,BBC - Media Centre - Programme Information - Waterloo Road and Roxanne Pallett joins the cast as alcoholic pupil Shelby Dixon in episode 28. Daniela Denby-Ashe joins as Lorraine Donnogan, a former pupil of Michael's, who prompts the relocation of the school from Rochdale to Scotland. Rob Haythorne appears as Wayne Johnson, a pupil from Michael's last school who is acquitted of attempted murder after attacking him, from episodes 11 to 20, and John Thomson appears in three episodes as Nelson Smith, the father of the Taylors. Storylines in the second block of episodes revolve around Michael's personal and physical problems. Having recovered from the stabbing he suffered at his previous school he attempts to reunite with former partner Sian, despite the presence of her new husband in the school. His problems heighten after a confrontation with his attacker Wayne, culminating in the latter being run over and left in a coma. Michael then finds himself anonymously harassed by both Phoenix, who witnessed the incident, and Linda, who initiates a hate campaign on Michael after he ends their brief relationship. Sian decides to leave Jez and starts an affair with Michael, but changes her mind after the affair becomes public. Michael eventually makes his peace with Wayne and apologises to both staff and students to finally earn their respect; however, Linda runs him over with her car after her deception is uncovered, leading to the latter's arrest at the beginning of the next term. Other storylines include Tom's struggles with the pressure of his promotion to deputy head, Emily's deteriorating behaviour causing trouble for Scout, Vicki and Ronan's relationship difficulties in their final term at the school and Tariq's issue with Finn and Trudi starting a relationship. The third block of episodes begins with the arrival of a new local gang, the Dale Sken Crew (DSC). It is soon revealed that Kyle Stack is now a loyal member of the DSC and this instigates an intense storyline which involves Tariq, Finn and Kyle. Tariq ends up in trouble again when he is infiltrated by the DSC after the gang forms a powerful hold over him when they set him up with a knife wanted in connection with a robbery. He manages to put on a brave front, but it later transpires that he feels quite vulnerable in respect of his situation and does not have a desire to engage in behaviour which could lead him into trouble with the police. When Finn and Trudi are elected as the new Head Boy and Head Girl, they eventually take their relationship one step further when Trudi instigates the idea that, out of her love for Finn, she would like the relationship to become more physical. Things, however, become complicated when Trudi discovers that she's pregnant. She confides in Tariq and Naseem but, under Tariq's influence, keeps it secret from Finn and dumps him; this results in Finn getting involved with a rival gang of the DSC, the Murray gang. Trudi decides to have an abortion, but changes her mind. However, she later miscarries and finally tells Finn the truth. Devastated and out of his love for Trudi, Finn officially joins the Murray gang to get revenge on Tariq. However, he later bows out of the gang when they force him to set Naseem's hideout on fire and eventually gets back together with Trudi. Kyle is expelled from school after he is caught selling illegal vodka shots and swears revenge on Finn. He orders a crossbow and threatens Tariq into killing Finn at the school prom, but Tariq tries to get out of it by hiding the crossbow in the school and finally accepts Finn and Trudi's relationship. However, Kyle sneaks into the school during the prom, finds the crossbow and unsuccessfully attempts to carry out his plan, but Finn is saved by Josh, Ronan and Tariq and Kyle is arrested. Tariq promises Michael to tell the police everything he knows about the DSC, thus ending the feud between Tariq, Finn and Kyle. The first episode of this block focuses mainly on the investigation pertaining who ran Michael over. Initially, the prime suspect is Jez out of suspicions of his alleged jealousy of Michael's relationship with Sian. Luckily, an astute Chalky manages to correctly attribute the crime to Linda, who is arrested and dismissed. Chalky thus emerges as a more heroic and stern figure, compared to his performance in the previous blocks of episodes. Sub-plots include one where two contenders run for the role of the Head of English. Tom eventually takes a shine to former soldier, Nicki Boston, who is instrumental in getting Josh to open up to her about his use of cannabis. Josh's problems are exacerbated even though he claims that he has ceased using drugs, but his behaviour becomes more and more erratic. When alerted, Tom makes the difficult decision to take his son to see a GP, who submits him to a psychiatrist. It is afterwards that Josh is diagnosed with schizophrenia. Jez and Sian's marriage is back on track, following Sian's affair with Michael, but the marriage ultimately breaks down for good. When Jez suggests that they start a family together, Sian deceives him again by pretending to be in favour of the idea when in fact, she isn't and is secretly taking the pill behind Jez's back. Eventually, Sian comes clean about everything and Jez finally realises that she is not willing to fight for their marriage as much as he is and leaves her. Matt reaches fatherhood sooner than planned after Rosie, following a clumsy accident made by Naseem, goes into premature labour and gives birth to a baby girl, Martha. Grantly starts a business selling comestics with canteen assistant, Maggie Croft, in order to save money to keep his wife in a care home. However, the company later goes bust and Grantly's world is turned upside-down when Fleur becomes terribly ill. She doesn't recognise him when he visits her, so he brings her to where they spent their honeymoon in an attempt to bring back her memory. In the end, his attempt is successful as Fleur's memory returns moments before she dies. The aftermath of Fleur's death brings Grantly and Maggie closer and eventually, the two admit their true feeling for one another and begin a relationship. Maggie is able to see past Grantly's cynical and abrupt ways. Romance blossoms for Janeece when she falls in love with Craig O'Leary and the relationship moves forward very quickly when Craig moves in with her almost immediately. He then proposes to her during the school fun run and she accepts him. But on the day of the wedding, Janeece's whirlwind romance turns into heartbreak when Craig stands her up at the registry office. Chalky discovers that the reason for Craig's absence is because he has drained Janeece's bank account and stolen all of her possessions. It is revealed that Craig is in fact a con man known to the police and has performed the same con on other women in the past. Janeece is too embarrassed and humiliated to let everyone know what happened, so she decides to attend her reception at the school and tells everyone that it was her decision to dump the groom at the altar. At the end of the series, despite his best efforts, Michael receives devastating news when the Education Authority announces that Waterloo Road has not improved its standards and will therefore be closed. Luckily, a former pupil and friend of Michael's, Lorraine Donnogan proposes a solution. She offers him the opportunity to be head teacher at a new independent school she is opening in Scotland. At first, Michael declines, but changes his mind after the Education Authority's decision. The series ends with Michael moving to his new post, though he does not go alone. Joining him are: Sian, Tom, Grantly, Maggie, Chalky, Scout, Phoenix, Denzil, Harley and Tariq and Josh. His reasons for wanting to start the new school are somewhat altruistic. He realises that for certain pupils, the decision to close Waterloo Road might destroy all of the good work that various pupils have achieved. By giving the students the opportunity to attend a different school, they will be able to continue to flourish. Guest stars in the series include Gemma Atkinson, Dominique Jackson, Alicya Eyo, Margi Clarke, Jodie Prenger, Lisa Riley, Tupele Dorgu, Tracy-Ann Oberman, Kai Owen and Jane Asher. Series 8 (2012–13) Series 7 concluded with a "dramatic and explosive storyline", prompting the school (and the show's production) to relocate to Scotland for the eighth series. Fifty new episodes have been commissioned with filming due to commence in April 2012, due for broadcast over two years from autumn 2012. A new set was found based in Greenock, Scotland, 25 miles outside of Glasgow at the former Greenock Academy school. Series 8 started on 23 August 2012 at 20:00, and will run for 10 episodes (autumn term) concluding on 25 October. Alec Newman returned as Head Master Michael Byrne, and Chelsee Healey reprised her role as Secretary, Janeece Bryant. Jason Done, Jaye Jacobs, Mark Benton, Phillip-Martin-Brown and Melanie Hill reprised their roles as teaching staff. Laurie Brett joined the cast to portray English teacher Christine Mulgrew, and Georgie Glen portrays history teacher Audrey McFall, who previously taught at rival school, Havelock High, and was brought from retirement after being impressed by Michael's vision for the school.BBC - Media Centre - Programme Information - Waterloo Road The series begins with the shocking news that Denzil Kelly died in the tragic crash over the summer. Tariq is now a paraplegic and uses a wheelchair. Scout, Phoenix, Harley and other new students have taken residence with Grantley and Maggie, who are working as housemaster and housemistress in order to raise enough money to get married. Rhiannon Salt, another resident, starts a Bullying Campaign against Scout. The bullying later comes to an end and the girls tie up all loose ends with each other when Scout discovers that Rhiannon self-harms because of her neglectful background and the absence of her older brother. Elsewhere, Jade Fleming and her mentally unstable boyfriend, Drew Kelly are on the run from the police. They ran away from their care home after Drew stabbed a member of staff because he believed the victim tried to break him and Jade up. He is very controlling, possessive and overprotective of Jade and believes that anyone who attempts separate them from each other is immediately a threat to their relationship. Soon, Jade learns she is pregnant, but Drew becomes more violent and aggressive, which causes Jade to fall and be rushed to hospital. The police are called, Drew is exposed and arrested, leaving Jade to live in the school house and carry on with the academic year. New student Connor Mulgrew tries to control his alcoholic mother, Christine's drinking habit, which causes problems when he begins a relationship with Imogen Stewart. Christine's erratic behaviour takes a step forward when she forms a grudge against Audrey McFall. To hide his mother's secret, Connor tries to help Christine by marking all of her classes course work. But when he gives everyone an A, Audrey gets suspicious and questions Christine. Christine is offended by Audrey's accusations and files a complaint against her. Audrey apologises when Connor is revealed as the culprit, but Christine refuses to withdraw her complaint. Connor and Imogen try to spend the summer holidays in the school house together; however, Christine ruins their plans, causing Connor to go into a violent rampage, exposing Christine's alcoholicism and sets the art room on fire, with the devastating result in Imogen being seriously injured. In wake of this, Christine finally sees the error of her ways and decides to get help for her drinking problem. Sian gets a surprise when Madi shows up to visit, claiming that her reasons for travelling to Scotland were because she needed space from her mother, Sarah, who was constantly bothering her. But however, it is later revealed that Sarah has thrown Madi out after she had an affair with Sarah's new boyfriend to get back at her. Sian is disgusted with Madi's issues, but decides to take things one step at a time with her and later lets Madi spread her wings when she gets a job on a cruise ship. Another new student named Lula is believed to be a troubled child, yet the cause of her troubled behavior is due to personal problems she's having at home, which involves her aggressive, overzealous uncle believing she's 'evil'. Luckily, Tom saves the day by rescuing Lula from being taken and 'healed' by the pastor and Lula is able to build bridges with her mother. Tariq is wondering whether life's worth living in a wheelchair, and contemplates suicide. However, he is heroically rescued by Michael and decides to take up kayaking as a professional sport. He also forms a relationship with new pupil, Liberty. As the rivalry between Waterloo Road and Havelock continues, it is revealed Micheal had nearly killed his father, after a rivalling school's headmaster posts old newspaper articles on all of Waterloo Road's notice boards that document the event. When Sian confronts Micheal about this, he tells her his father was abusive towards her mother. Meanwhile, the rival headmaster makes rumours Michael assaulted him, but it comes to an end when Michael's father Billy, arrives to defend his son. Even though he saved his career, Micheal wants nothing to do with him, but the father and son eventually reconcile. Michael is soon devastated when he discovers his father and dying and wants him to help his father die, which Billy's wish comes reluctantly true by a heartbroken Michael. He is arrested on Billy's death after confessing what he done. The second part of Series 8 saw the troubled Barry family arrive at Waterloo Road. Zöe Lucker played Carol Barry in a recurring role, with her three children, Barry, Dynasty and Kacey as series regulars. Nikki Boston was re-introduced as head of the new pupil referral unit, and has a feud with student Jodie Allen until mid-series. Although there is initial doubt in Michael's leadership in his actions with his father, this dispersed and he started a relationship with Christine. After admitting he was responsible for the fire that devastated Imogen, Connor reunited with her, and they got married in the final episode of the series. Bolton Smilie briefly returned, losing his cool and taking a classroom full of students hostage, including a pregnant Jade Fleming. Jade gave birth to a girl and subsequently had her adopted. Daniel and Kevin's father-son relationship was briefly threatened by Chalky's past, and Chalky departed at the end of the series for his dream job designing video games in London. Kevin stayed behind to focus on his studies and his friendship with Connor. Christine's freedom from alcohol was threatened by the reappearance of her ex, Joe, and it conspired at Connor was fathered by Joe's father. Barry's behaviour became more and more dangerous, and came to a head when he stalked Sian Diamond when she stands against his treatment of his sister Kacey, who is going through an identity crisis. Sian slaps Barry in a heated argument, leading to her resignation and departure from Greenock. Scout departs for university with intentions of becoming a teacher, and in the final moments of the series, Grantly is revealed to be suffering with chronic kidney failure, and in urgent need of a kidney transplant. The following cast members left Waterloo Road between episodes 11 and 20 of Series 8: Kaya Moore (Phoenix Taylor), Mark Benton (Daniel 'Chalky' Chalk), Jaye Jacobs (Sian Diamond), Katie McGlynn (Jodi 'Scout' Allen) and Paige Meade (Jade Fleming). Benton's character Chalky got a happy ending to what was a 50-episode stint, since he joined the show in 2011. It has also been confirmed that Will Rush (Josh Stevenson) has already finished filming his character's final scenes and has returned for a one-off guest appearance in episode 24. George Sampson returned as Kyle Stack to film one episode. Christine Mulgrew took over from Michael as head in episode 28 when Michael and Lorraine decided to come to an agreement about Waterloo Road's future and decided to leave together. It was confirmed on 10 April 2013 that Jason Done (Tom Clarkson) would be leaving after seven years in the role. Alongside Jason, Alec Newman (Michael Byrne) decided to quit his role as the headmaster and Daniela Denby-Ashe (Lorraine Donnegan) was also announced to be leaving. Former Have I Got News For You host Angus Deayton joined the cast as Modern Foreign Languages teacher George Windsor towards the end of the season. Tom Clarkson (Jason Done) was killed off in the final episode after 7 years in the role after falling to his death when he was trying to save Kyle from falling off the school roof. Series 8's third and final installment (episodes 21-30) began airing on Thursday 2 May 2013, with the series finishing on Thursday 4 July 2013. Series 9 (2013–14) Simon Lowsley, as the school's new Co-Deputy Head, clashes with Head Teacher Christine Mulgrew and fellow Deputy Head and Mandarin teacher George Windsor throughout the first ten episodes as he tries to get Christine's job. He has the Head of Education, Robert Baines, onside as Baines is his girlfriend Sue Spark's father. George and Christine opt to let him conjure up difficult innovative schemes for the school in the hope that he messes up, and Christine can retain her job. Christine later has a turn of heart when in the ninth episode she sees Simon jump into a river to save kidnapped pupil Lenny, who was abducted by someone impersonating a supply teacher. Simon sees how passionate and heartfelt Christine is when dealing with a parent in the tenth episode and decides he needs more life experience, thereby nullifying his Head Teacher application in the hope Christine will become permanent head. At the end of episode ten, Christine is told by an angered Robert Baines that she has the job. She is overjoyed and warms to Simon more after learning why he nullified his application. Christine's alcoholism continues to be a recurring storyline in this series as she struggles with being in the demanding role of Head Teacher. With George, a friend and former drinking partner, being around once more old habits appear to be remembered by them both. Christine comes close to downing a whole bottle of vodka during the first episode but declines, proving herself to be stronger than she once was. In the last episode, Christine struggles at Simon and Sue's wedding reception with the alcoholic drinks that surround her. Audrey McFall suspects two new pupils (Lenny and Lisa Brown) are being neglected at home. She knows them from their previous school. The storyline begins with Audrey digging for evidence of neglect, to which she finds that their older brother has been bringing them up in a sparsely equipped dingy flat that doubles up as a cocaine making business. Audrey reports the conditions to the police and social services, leading Lenny and Lisa's brother to be imprisoned. A vengeful Lenny and Lisa, led primarily by Lisa, vow to make Audrey's life hell - by assuming an online identity as a 'friend' to her and by stealing her cat. Audrey's loneliness is further explored when she realises the vulnerable duo are behind it. As the series goes on, the tension lessens between them all yet Lisa takes a little longer to settle into life at Waterloo Road. Once she does settle in however, with new friend Shaznay, she pushes a wedge between her and her brother. This comes to the forefront during the ninth episode of the series, when a lonely Lenny is preyed upon by a supply teacher who turns out to be someone using a falsified identity. When Lisa tries to comfort her brother following his ordeal, Lenny tells her to go away. Newly qualified science teacher Sue Spark finds teaching tougher than she thought it would be. With her classes misbehaving, she gives into an offer by Barry Barry that involves her giving him money in order to control some of her lessons. Fellow NQT Helen Hopewell accepted a similar offer in order to control her classes for an inspection in the fifth series. Later, Sue decides to end the offer and go it alone after boyfriend Simon realises what is going on, but her troubles return leading her to turn to powerful tranquillisers. Again, Simon comes to her rescue, but he appears to be becoming impatient with Sue as the series goes on. In the ninth episode, when Sue notices that the supply teacher has no idea about the subject he is meant to be teaching, she chooses to say nothing, instead focusing on her plans for her and Simon's upcoming wedding. This subsequently leads to Christine giving the supply teacher permission to take Lenny out of school at lunchtime which causes Lenny to be in danger. When Simon finds out, an even greater rift occurs between Simon and Sue. In the tenth episode, with their wedding fast approaching, Simon learns that Sue has got her father to buy them a wedding gift - a house. With everything going too fast, Simon ponders what to do next. Sue breaks down when he can't say he loves her, and reveals she won't force him if he doesn't want to, like her father forced her into teaching instead of being an air stewardess. They reconcile and decide to elope to get married at the end of the tenth episode. George is lured into Christine's idea that the school should run a Mandarin scheme, despite his lack of Mandarin skills. Instead of telling Christine however, he employs, without permission, his fluent Mandarin-speaking wife, Princess, as his teaching assistant. Giving her all the work pushes her away and into the arms of pupil Kevin Chalk, who she shares a kiss with. This not only results in Princess' departure but also in the end of Kevin's relationship with girlfriend Dynasty Barry. Kevin and Dynasty later get back together. George becomes lonely briefly but Christine gets him back to school. However, she discovers he has been lying about his poor Mandarin skills. They decide to keep this under wraps, in a deal paved out by Christine that sees George having to attend Mandarin classes several times a week. But the truth comes out when Sue stumbles upon George receiving lessons from student Archie Wong. Grantly Budgen, the longest serving teacher of Waterloo Road, dies during a school assembly where pupil Harley Taylor is reading him a poem about how he has helped him in recent years. Maggie had found out a donor was free to donate a kidney to him beforehand however Grantly insisted on doing the assembly. After his death, Maggie struggles to hold in her emotions - ultimately she decides to focus on work. Kacey Barry and Nikki Boston grow closer during this series as she battles with losing Tom Clarkson, someone she was close to, last series and with her confusions over wanting to have a sex change. Their blossoming friendship is fine tuned into Kacey turning her attention to boxing. However, she loses her first fight. But, she is prepared to continue and signs on to go to a specialist boxing academy in Miami, paid for by the school's sponsored clean. Nikki and Kacey's joy is cut short by the arrival of Nikki's estranged daughter Eve, who Nikki chose to give up in a deal made between her and Eve's father many years ago as she did not want to be a young mother. Kacey soon begins to feel rejected when Eve becomes the centre of Nikki's attention. Eve learns following her arrival that her mother abandoned her as a child but they depart on so-so terms after Kacey plumps up the courage to solve the rift. Nikki continues to persevere with Kacey's boxing before she departs for Miami, by inviting an Olympic champion boxer, Nicola Adams, for a special fight demonstration that she hopes will both raise her profile and help towards the cost of her trip. Kacey begins to have second thoughts along the way, but is spurred on by the school. In the tenth episode, as Kacey prepares to leave, Nikki learns the fund has been cleared - all money has been taken out of the account. With tensions running high, Kacey discovers Barry Barry, her brother, stole from her when he mentions it before anyone other than her has been told. Nikki learns of what has happened and so uses her own money to fund Kacey. As the school holds a farewell for Kacey, Kacey reveals the truth - leading to her mother telling Barry to never contact her or his sisters again. Rhiannon Salt, a pupil, continues to feel insecure about herself during this series. Her insecurities are worsened when a series of exposing pictures she sends to Darren Hughes, a fellow pupil, are forwarded to the whole school by Barry Barry. She recovers but is soon found to be fasting which comes to a head when she collapses during the 'Living History Week'. In the eighth episode, Audrey puts said 'Living History Week' into practice. This involves the staff and pupils turning the school into a World War Two style community with realistic settings, costumes and food. Robert Baines is invited. However, a series of mishaps almost put the scheme in jeopardy; Maggie struggles to cope with delivering students rations, whilst foraging Barry and Darren eat several poisonous mushrooms, and this all leads to tensions between Simon and Christine growing further. Baines tells them he is disappointed by both of them and reminds them they are not the only potential candidates to become the school's permanent head. Christine is subsequently given the job in the tenth episode. There is also another new character in the shape of new student Gabriella played by Naomi Battrick. New girl Gabriella is sent to Waterloo Road by her posh parents as a tough-love punishment for expulsion at her last school. http://www.waterlooroad.co.uk/2013/12/20/gabriella-wark/ Due to the 2014 World Cup and Commonwealth Games, a summer term instalment has not been produced as per previous years. Series 10 (2014) On 19 September 2013, the BBC announced that a tenth series had been commissioned, with Neil Pearson and Nicola Stephenson joining the cast as teaching duo Vaughan Fitzgerald and Allie Westbrook. Vaughan Fitzgerald will also be the new Head Teacher of the school from the start of this series but it is unknown what might happen to Christine Mulgrew when the new headteacher will make his first appearance. Transmissions and ratings Awards International broadcasts DVD releases * : The number of discs corresponds to the number of discs in the complete box set. Each individual term (Autumn Term) that makes up a complete box set, has 3 discs. 10 episodes are usually included in each term, to make up a 30 episode complete box set. Waterloo Road Reunited On Friday 19 November 2010, the BBC announced an online spin-off show, Waterloo Road Reunited. The series followed former characters of the main show, and their lives after leaving Waterloo Road. The series began in March 2011. The first episode of Waterloo Road Reunited was uploaded at 9:00pm on 2 March 2011 on the show's official website. References External links * * * [http://web.archive.org/web/20080201083136/http://www.shed-media.com/programmes/prog_drama_wr.html Waterloo Road] at Shed Media * * Category:2006 British television programme debuts Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:BBC Scotland television programmes Category:BBC television dramas Category:English-language television programming Category:High school television series Category:Television shows set in Manchester Category:Television shows set in Scotland Category:Youth culture in the United Kingdom *